1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electroacoustic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electroacoustic apparatus with an optical energy conversion function.
2. Technical Art
Flexible electronics is a rapidly developing technology for mounting electronic devices on flexible or conformal substrates made of thin plastic or metal foils. Flexible electronics can be broadly applied, and the applications of flexible electronics can be generally categorized into replacement applications and innovative applications.
In a replacement application, a conventional electronic device is replaced with a flexible electronic device by taking such factors as the appearance, cost, and performance of the product into consideration. For example, flexible displays, flexible e-books, RFIDs, and flexible solar batteries are the major replacement products that are currently being developed. An innovative application, as its name implies, is an unconventional application, in which non-electronic applications (for example, textiles, upholstery, toys, and gifts) of a flexible electronic product are developed according to the characteristics (for example, the flexibility) of the flexible electronic product different from those of any conventional rigid electronic device.